


Dodo

by ParisianRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Relationships: 井樱 - Relationship, 佐卡
Kudos: 9





	Dodo

春野樱肩膀上多了新的伤口，不长，但是很深。

我拨开裙衬蕾丝下缀的羽毛装饰去解她的胸罩，那些伤口坚硬的边缘像刀子一样割开了我的手指。春野樱低头埋在我的胸口，用舌尖咬扯紫色的肩带扣，手指逐一扣进我的手心。透明黏滑的液体从她腿根滴落在旧沙发上，和某种高档沐浴液的花香相互混合。法国的牌子，春野樱买不起。

你去找他了？

我的声音很轻，几乎被楼顶排水管不断淌渗的、融化的雪水淹没。春野樱犹豫了一下要不要假装没听见，但最终她抬起头，张嘴把我的食指含进去。我抽回手，用上一点力气把她推开。春野樱没有说话，安静地看着我开灯，把掉漆的门摔得乱响。

他会娶我的。春野樱在我往手提包里扔口红的时候对我说。我要结婚了，明年春天，和宇智波佐助。

我转过身，用刚刚被她舔湿的手指去拧门上的不锈钢把手。春野樱在我身后平静地用一把梳子整理自己的长发。

山中井野，她说，你在嫉妒。

我和春野樱是在同一年认识宇智波佐助的，他是一个冷漠的人，一个异类——这个词的所指包括但不限于他与人群格格不入的孤僻性格，纳喀索斯的天才式自傲，对无数女人有着致命吸引力的精致皮相，以及极端精英主义教育带来的情感缺失。

坦白地说，和那些女人一样，我喜欢过他的傲慢，也把对付男人的那套本领挨个用到了他身上。那时春野樱和我都很年轻，而年轻往往意味着无知。我们在浆白色的、六英尺长的诺亚方舟上目睹上帝如何创造人类，并对镌刻在伊甸园花架顶端的法则深信不疑：男人玩女人，女人也玩男人。

第一个给我忠告的人是奈良鹿丸，凭借他过分聪明的头脑，看穿千百种逢场作戏的伎俩并不是难事。在我经过吧台，请他帮我调那个晚上第七杯不加Martini的苹果汁时，缺乏热情的调酒师以一种无神论者对待上帝的不耐烦态度啧了一声。

假如有一天你走在路上看到一百美金，他说，难道你会因此把手伸进冰冷的下水道吗？

如果这张一百美金上印着的本杰明·富兰克林基因突变成年轻的亚裔黑发帅哥，我说，我就会。

奈良鹿丸抬了抬眉毛。他站在吧台前，半侧着身低下头，假装专注于擦一只高脚玻璃杯。

又或许，他轻声说，这张一百美金被钉在镀满雷电的风筝上，刚刚成了另外一个男人口袋里的卖春钱。

酒吧卡座没有光的角落里，宇智波佐助松开男人的领带，手指依然插在那片银发间。男人想把口罩吊绳拉至耳后，被宇智波佐助扣住手腕，强行落下一个吻。这是我第一次见到旗木卡卡西，而知道这个名字，要等到漫长的社交季和令人窒息的夏天一同结束后，整所学院最年轻的教授在下课三十分钟前推开门，懒洋洋地走进阶梯教室，随手拿起粉笔工整地写下那行假名。

接着，他转过身，从地上捡起黑板擦，像是对头发上的白色粉笔灰毫不在意似的露出一个微笑。

很多人认为历史是一门帮助人类重拾信心的学科，他说，似乎所有无法超越的困境都可以在时间的宽恕下找到百般角度论证当前每个选择的合理性。但我不这么认为。无论从哪种方向看待文明的进程，无论集体记忆和身体铭文怎样在不同社会层级中反复改写，人类最引以为傲的人性始终没能得到证明，这是所有种群都想要否认、并试图从不断的反驳中寻找精神共鸣的可悲遗愿。

他停下来，看了我们一眼。

这是我对这门学科和在座各位的一点想法，他说，从人文主义的角度来讲，对客体不加掩饰地如实表达内心包括厌恶在内的负面情感是一种平等和尊重的表现。

旗木卡卡西很少带学生，这是以前阿斯玛抽烟时不经意讲起的闲话。之前带的一个博士研究生叫佐井，毕业于艺术学院，研究的课题是论超现实主义结构性阐释在泛近代史中的演化，现在在东城区艺术街的一间美术馆里开个人艺术展，平均票价四位数以上。也不知道是受平等、尊重还是什么别的用来给消费价值加码的意识形态影响，展览只允许女性观众入内观看，反面还有一行矫揉造作的小字备注：女性指心理性别。

星期五下午，我和春野樱穿过地铁站狭窄的台阶，顺着生锈的路牌找到那家名叫根的美术馆。门票是前一天晚上手鞠递到我面前的，两张，然后她得到了奈良鹿丸的电话号码。临走前她问，你确定这是你想要的吗？我说我不知道。这是骗人的。我只是想确认一下旗木卡卡西到底是对宇智波佐助感兴趣，还说对所有的亚裔黑发男人都感兴趣。

美术馆有南北两个入口，我拿着的门票上写着南，春野樱手上那张写着北。在我们短暂分别前，春野樱忽然问我：佐助最近养狗了吗？我说我不知道。这是真的。但旗木卡卡西家里养狗。这句我没有说。

走进美术馆，过了检票口继续往前，头顶的白炽灯越发刺眼，眼前仿佛只剩下一片赤裸的白色。大理石铺砌的通道两侧耸立着白色石膏墙，两侧覆盖着玻璃的方形展窗里摆放着一些花和人体组织器官组合的标本。第一个展窗里放着束扎成球状的红色头发，发丝纤细柔软，上面插着一根纤长的细针，白色长方形符纸系在针尖尾端，下面铺满了凋零的金银花。展窗旁标示着英文的展签上印着一行的黑体字：软性殖民与教条主义同态。

第二个展窗里放着一个完整且处于妊娠期的子宫，金盏菊的花瓣从宫口不断溢出，子宫外壁上用刀划出了某种扭曲的螺旋形图案，紫黑色的伤口下隐约可见密布的血管。旁边展签上写着：合理化与价值剥削。

第三个展窗里悬挂了一丛铃兰，在它们柔软的花瓣上托着一颗破裂的心脏焦黑的碎片，旁边有一把折断的小手术刀，刀尖上凝固着黑色的血。展签上写着：道德矩阵与零和博弈。

第四个展窗里，一对干瘪的乳房被几支紫云英的茎叶上下贯穿，起皱的皮肤凹陷下去，萎缩的脂肪组织蜷藏在失去光泽的表面下，成为一个衰败王朝最后的性征和包装景观。展签上写着：不平等条约与自我泯灭。

我怀着不知名的怅然走过这些白色的坟墓，像是等待某种未知的宿命从无法触及某处逐渐蒸发，化作超越现实的遥远符号。过早凋亡的花朵被干燥剂和树脂填充物完好地保存下来，成为一件件观赏物，而投向它们的目光最终又重新回到我们自身，我们审视自我，试图辨认身体中陌生的灵魂时，伴随穿过无名墓碑的风逐渐浮现的低语再一次变得清晰：

如果确实存在命运，它是否会允许我们选择一条不同的道路？

走到尽头，一堵矗立的厚玻璃墙隔开了南北两侧通路。展览以玻璃墙为镜像对称展开，由此推断，从另一个入口进馆看到的也和这一边完全相同，好比一本从两侧翻向中间的书。在玻璃墙边贴着展签，上面的两行诗句是一个名叫鸢的诗人生前的作品：

你向我走来，沉入我的梦境，你正在成为我。  
我向你走去，刀穿过我的身体，我最后一次与你告别。

这是展览的最后一个展窗，玻璃后站着春野樱。

那天晚上，外面忽然下起雨。我和春野樱一起吃了饭，喝了酒，看了电影，然后上了床。

我第一次亲吻春野樱嘴唇，比想象中要软很多。我们同时尝到刚才在酒吧点的那杯不加冰的莫吉托薄荷的味道，比以前更辣了些，我想起奈良鹿丸今天被人请了假。春野樱忽然看向我，记忆中那片春日的草地倒映在她眼中，那些早逝童年中最为明亮的幻影在那个瞬间不可抑止地生长，而我只能看着它们被不断扭曲的预言吞噬，最后彻底地消失在高潮和生理泪水洇湿的枕套下。

这就是我们的区别。在困顿中即将入睡的春野樱对我说。你永远活在看得见的地方，永远只走别人走过的路，你害怕真正的战争和真正的爱情，你输了，你甚至不敢恨我。

可你不会总是和我抢，我回答，我也不会总是需要恨你。

你错了，她模模糊糊地说，你不恨我，只是因为你在我这里找到了你想要的。你想宣泄你的阶级优越感，你需要某种精神上的战利品，或者一个花园来堆放你无处安置的同情。

至少你和我睡的时候并没有真的这样想，我说，别把我想得太迟钝了。

春野樱安静地转过身去。

我不知道，她轻声说。我觉得我可以为了宇智波佐助去死，你呢？你有那么好的生活，完全可以过得很幸福。

雨下了一整夜，整个屋子浸泡在欧石楠腐烂的气息中。我闭上眼睛，听着春野樱的呼吸声等待漫长的黑夜褪色。差不多凌晨的时候，我梦到自己吃下了一朵花，花的茎部裹着一根尖针，我可以清晰感受到它如何沿着我的血管穿行，游过手指，皮肤，每一处骨骼的缝隙，还有心脏。从此以后，这份无人知晓的痛苦将伴随我在这个世界上生活下去。

很多年前，一个叫大蛇丸的美学批评家发表过文章阐述他对花的看法。他说，从某种意义上，我们每个人都是花的一部分，是雌性生殖器劣质的衍生物，我们的灵魂并不高贵，思想并不成熟，欲望并不纯粹。我们像花一样辨认自己的同类，像花一样将彼此杀害，我们的历史总是在循环中不断上演，好让这些悲剧能够保持它们的价值。换句话说，我们是粗糙的容器，花是早已死去的我们。

醒来的时候，春野樱已经走了。我躺在褶皱的床单表面，不断做着漫长又痛苦的梦。

最后一节课迟到的人是宇智波佐助。他推门而入，门侧边发出的金属摩擦声把我从睡梦中惊醒了。旗木卡卡西正在讲十字军东征和法蒂玛王朝，教宗乌尔班二世发动了一场驱逐异教徒的战争，他以上帝的名义呼吁基督教骑士通过圣战赎罪，以此令他们的灵魂免于地狱的火焰。

一种美好理想的实现常常以千百种理想的毁灭为代价，他说，一万两千名身穿十字军服的士兵来到耶路撒冷，一座汇聚了中世纪所有美好想象的城市，将那里的居民屠杀殆尽，因为他们认为世界上一种信仰值得所有人献出生命，包括他们自己。

佐助同学，旗木卡卡西点了迟到者的名字，说说你的看法。

宇智波佐助抬起头看他，他的眼神很悲伤。旗木卡卡西依然戴着白色的口罩，在某个时刻，我仅凭直觉敏锐地捕捉到一种不好的预感，我知道那天一定会发生什么，却对命运的安排一无所知。

我对过去发生的事不感兴趣，宇智波佐助说，只是赎罪并非只有一种方式。

我想你没有理解我的意思，旗木卡卡西语气平静地回答。我们在讨论一种信仰，这种信仰让拜占庭短暂地免于分裂，又引发了狂热的圣战，令留在耶路撒冷的圣殿骑士敛聚巨额的财富，这些血腥的战利品将成为下一个世纪宗教、艺术和美学复兴的滥觞，以及现今优雅的理想主义的起源。

然而我们不应当心安理得地把自己身处的时代当作馈赠来接纳，他说，死去的人从来没有忘记我们，在我们为他们建造的坟墓中，埋葬的正是我们自己。

这节课即将结束的时候，旗木卡卡西提到了一种鸟的名字。具体内容我记得并不清楚，在他说完这将成为我们期末论文的题目以后，我重新将这些内容从春野樱的笔记里摘抄出来——

渡渡鸟曾经在地球上生活了数万年，直到受人类活动的影响，在上个世纪七十年代完全灭绝。这种鸟居住在毛里求斯，它们不会飞，性情温和、友善，甚至会主动亲近人类。三十年前，一位名叫波风水门的古生物学家对渡渡鸟进行了研究，他在手记中这样写到：

总有一天，人类会遭遇相同的困境，在一个普通的夜晚走向他们最后的末路，我们难以察觉的时刻正在令孤岛上缓慢死去的往日无法再一次重现。当卡伐利亚树从陆地上消失以后，没有什么能填补那些空洞，它们永远不会消失，直到所有的照片变得越来越陌生，我们闭上眼睛，仿佛世界上再也找不到新的明天。

在那个夜晚，旗木卡卡西自杀了。

他留下一封信，信上只有几句诗，是鸢生前的最后一首作品：

我谁也不是。站在墓碑前的你，请快些离去。  
喜爱你的女孩，正等待你亲吻。  
憎恶你的敌人，正渴望你的鲜血。  
天边的云，泥土下的河，你的故乡正在盼望你归去。  
蓝色的雷电穿破黑暗，你的理想和未来不再有边际。  
我谁也不是。  
在月亮升起的夜晚，有一个祝福你的人。

我穿着系错扣的高跟鞋一步步走下楼梯，最后一次抬起头。从楼顶排水管不断淌渗的雪水融化在明亮的月光下，像一个破碎的茧。

春野樱站在窗前，手中握着一把剪刀。一簌簌粉色的发丝沿着月光缓慢地落在雪地上，我闭上眼睛，想起去年巴黎南郊的樱花。奈良鹿丸告诉过我，法国进入冬令时是在十月的最后一个周日，在那一天时间能够倒流，过了两点，依然是两点。

路灯忽明忽暗，系在麻绳上的秋千积着厚厚的雪。前方有一片干净白色的雪地，不知道哪一条是我们曾经走过的道路。或许在命运的孤岛上，我们也曾无数次做出相同的选择，走向相同的毁灭。

我摸出打火机，像阿斯玛还活着的时候那样点燃一支烟，看到他轻轻拍了拍我的肩膀。红色的火光在雪中被风吹散，过了今夜，不再有新的明天。

End.


End file.
